


take you far from the cynics in this town

by cashewdani



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewdani/pseuds/cashewdani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy’s starting to get why his sister is always striving after normalcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take you far from the cynics in this town

**Author's Note:**

> Written for torigates with the prompt, "the kitchen".

Jeremy’s starting to get why his sister is always striving after normalcy. It’s because it sucks to be in love with someone and have to spend your time trying to keep your friends alive or preventing the apocalypse or whatever crazy, stupid thing they’re going to have to do next. Find a unicorn and grind its horn up to cleanse the earth, who even knows.

So, Bonnie is pouring over some old book that smells like it’s life was spent under a leaky pipe in some one’s basement, and he just wants to run away. Lie on a beach somewhere or walk in the rain forest or frankly, even have a conversation in a restaurant about a movie or the weather or something that isn’t in some way connected to death.

He drops a plate of grilled cheese in front of her. “You’ve got to eat something.”

“No, I’ve got to find out how to apply this protection spell.”

He wants to say something snide about how you can’t use a protection spell if you’ve starved to death, but it would just turn into a talk about how you can’t actually die that quickly, unless, oh, someone fails to use a protection spell appropriately.

“What can I do to help?” he asks when she’s sighed for the second time, flipping the pages that are so thin they’re nearly transparent.

“Can you tell me everything’s going to be okay?”

“Everything?”

“Yes, I need to hear that everything is going to be okay.”

He leans into her. “You will figure out this spell. And you’ll use it to protect all of us and we’ll be able to defeat the bad guys. Damon will make snarky comments and Stefan will get to hold Elena’s hand and you’ll sit in the bathroom with Caroline painting your nails and talking about boys. Everything will be okay. Better than okay. Fantastic. And...,” he pauses.

“And what?”

“And it’ll be done. Forever. It’ll be done and we can get coffee and talk and listen to music. All of it. All that stuff I want to do with you.”

She pushes the book aside, the first time she’s done it in an hour, and reaches out to feel his pulse point in his neck. “You believe that?”

He doesn’t, but he says, “Of course, I believe that,” and she’s pulling him in and kissing him. Even her kiss feels tired, that little bit of defeat at the back of it, and he hates this.

When she pulls back, she says, “Will we get to do that too?”

“Yeah, but only if you pull this spell off,” he says, trying to be hopeful, just a little bit, in case it does work out. “Just think, makeouts depend on it.”

“Well, if our makeouts depend on it.” She smiles, a little, with a piece of her mouth, before taking a bite of the getting cold sandwich.

He rubs her shoulder and says, “Knew I could count on you.”


End file.
